goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Chucko Kowalski steals my job and gets grounded
Cast Chucko Kowalski and Gelman-Joey Randall Weems, Lawson, Mundy and King Bob-Eric Gus Griswald-David/Evil Genius/Zack Police Officer-Wiseguy Chucko's dad and I-Steven Skeens-Brian Tina-Kimberly Plot Chucko Kowalski: Hi, I'm Chucko Kowalski and since Fluttershy106 is in the insane hospital, I will steal his job. (in the office) Chucko Kowalski: Attention students and staff. I want Randall Weems to come to my office. Randall Weems: What is it Chucko and why are you in Fluttershy106's chair? Chucko Kowalski: It doesn't matter! Anyways, the video you made out of Bowser Jr was deleted by Bowser. Randall Weems: What?! Bowser didn't delete my video! Also, Bowser Jr is one of my least favorite characters! Chucko Kowalski: That's a lie! It would really tick Bowser off if you made a grounded video out of his son! You're suspended for 12 days! Get out now! Randall Weems (walking out): I didn't do anything wrong! Chucko Kowalski: I want Gus Griswald to come to my office right now! Gus: What is it? (cuts to Insane Hospital) Me: Principal senses tingling. (I run outside) (back at the Third Street School with King Bob and Chucko) King Bob: For the last time, no way! Chucko Kowalski: If you don't leave, I will give you a 12 hour detention! King Bob (Shouty's voice): THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! I'M GOING TO ATTACK YOU! Chucko Kowalski (while running away): In this case, I'm outta here! King Bob is going to attack me! King Bob ran after Chucko Kowalskio with the mace. Chucko Kowalski: Oh no! King Bob's going mad! He's got a mace! King Bob: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Chucko Kowalski: I better get away before that madman kills me! King Bob: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! King Bob kept on chasing after Chucko. King Bob: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Chucko Kowalski: AAAAAARGH! He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! King Bob: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR TAKING OVER FLUTTERSHY106'S JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!! Chucko Kowalski ran as fast as he could. King Bob: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Chucko Kowalski: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Chucko ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Chucko. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? King Bob: Because he stole Fluttershy106's job and suspended Randall Weems and Gus Griswald for no reason! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? King Bob: Because he stole my teacher's job and sent my friends Randall and Gus to the principal's office and suspended them for no reason! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat who stole Fluttershy106's job! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he stole Fluttershy106's! King Bob: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Lawson and Gelman rushed in. Mundy and Skeens did the same. Lawson: Attention, everyone, TJ Detweiler is a raging bull! Gelman: You better escape him, quick! He's a raging bull! Mundy: I agree with these two people! Skeens: Somebody get a camera and tape him! King Bob got more and more angry. King Bob: (Shouty's voice) HEY! YOU DON'T EVER SPREAD THE WORD IF I'M RAGING AT A TROUBLEMAKER WHO STOLE FLUTTERSHY106'S JOB AND SUSPENDED MY FRIENDS FOR NO WHOMPING REASON! King Bob lunged at Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens and started attacking him. Lawson: Officer, help us! Gelman: Do something! TJ is going mad! Mundy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then the police officer picked up King Bob. Police Officer: Stop right there, Robert! King Bob: Why did you call me by my given name? Police Officer: Because I'm chief of police, like Miss Finster and Principal Prickly. That's why. Lawson: Come on, Gelman! Let's get out of here! TJ is going crazy! Gelman: I agree with you! Let's get out of here! Mundy: I'm coming. Skeens: Same here. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens fled. King Bob: Sir, I was trying to teach Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens a lesson for spreading the word if I'm raging at Chucko who stole Fluttershy106's job! Police Officer: Robert, what's the big idea of attacking four other boys? King Bob: Because they spreaded the word if I'm raging at Chucko who stole Fluttershy106's job and suspended two students for no reason! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. King Bob: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone take my place?! Police Officer: Don't worry. Maybe I will find someone to take your place for a while. Then the police officer took King Bob away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then King and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy and attacking four other boys! No more bothering Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens or any of their friends! NEVER! The police officer left the room. King Bob felt very upset. King Bob (sadly): Wizard Kid was right. He found a way to cure my rage and I should have stuck to that instead of attempted to attack five innocent people. (back outside) Police Officer: Fluttershy106, I heard you escaped the insane hospital. Me: About that, I heard that Chucko was trying to cause more trouble. Police Officer: Thanks for telling me that. Now teach this troublemaker a lesson. Me: Okay officer. Chucko Kowalski: Fluttershy106, why are you mad? Me: I've been receiving tons of complaints that you suspended two students for no reason and stole my job. Is this true. Chucko Kowalski: Yes it is true. Me: I can't believe you suspended two students for no reason and stole my job! You know you're not allowed to do it, you whomp! Chucko Kowalski: Hey! You don't EVER steal my catchphrase! How would you like it if I... Me: Before you continue, I also heard from Jason and Victoria Cartwright! They said you send their son Robert to the insane hospital! You could have gotten expelled for that! I will dial your father! (cuts to the Kowalski residence and Mr. Kowalski's phone rings) Chucko's dad: Who could that be? Me: That would be Fluttershy106! Chucko's dad: What is it Fluttershy106? Me: I've got something to tell you! Chucko's dad: Why did you call me? Me: Apparently, your son Chucko suspended Randall Weems and Gus Griswald for no reason, sent King Bob to the insane hospital and stole my job! Please punish him when he comes home! Okay! Goodbye! (Chucko walks in and his father is angry) Chucko's dad: Chucko, I got a call from Fluttershy106! He told me you suspended Randall and Gus for no reason, sent King Bob to the insane hospital and stole his job! Is this true?! Chucko: Yes. I did. Chucko's dad: Chucko, how dare you steal Fluttershy106's job, suspend two students and send one to the insane hospital! You know this only Fluttershy106 or Principal Prickly's job to expel or suspend someone from school! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! (back at the insane hospital) King Bob: Why me?! Why does my rage get the best of me even though Wizard Kid tries all of his efforts to calm me down?! Tina: I don't want to be here! King Bob: Tina, why are you in the insane hospital with me? Tina: I got sent there too because I tried to attack Betsy's father Darnell after he called me the N-word. Now my business is going to be demolished. King Bob: Sometimes, it takes more than rage to get sent to the insane hospital. Tina: I agree with you, just as long as my business doesn't get demolished. Category:All Chucko Kowalski deserves Category:Grounded Stuff